Egyptian Daze
by cosplaythief
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Katsuya is a teen with a dream. Witness how he tries to achieve his dream while meeting people who either wants to kill him, imprison him, to sexually assault him or all of the above.
1. Default Chapter

**Sigh**. Here I am with another fic.

Bad pup: **ANOTHER** one?  ô.ô

Jou-pup: Well, I'm suffering from a case of bad writers block. -_- I need something to help me write the next chapter of 'Silver ankh'. That and I always wonder what it would be like to write an Ancient Egypt fic.

I'm so busy now a days. -_- I was challenge to finish Final Fantasy 7 to 10 during the winter break. (in one month) I wonder why I accepted this challenge… must be the reckless girl in me…

 On a good note: I'm trying to write a story that will surely have a sex scene, or two in it so I can be cure of my shyness. ^-^

Bad pup: …

Jou-pup: ^-^ Anyways, lets move on with the disclaimers…

**Disclaimers: **Jou-pup doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. I guess you already knew that, so enough said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Egyptian Daze**

 **Enter the Great Thief **

The streets of Egypt were busy in this time of day. Merchants and slave traders were trying to sell their merchandise to the highest bitter.  All in all, everything went as usual.

"Stop! Thief!"

Fat rich buyers, woman and children alike were rudely pushed out of the way. A flash of gold could be seeing in the mist of confusion followed closely by the big fat merchant who was yelling for him to stop. Gold flash again in the fray and reveals itself to be hair, the owner of said hair was a young paled skinned teen, roughly aged around 16 year old, his rumbled and torn state of clothing gave him the perfect look of a street urchin. The nimble teen dodged out of passer by's grip as chocolate brown eyes glanced at the man pursuing him. The teen cradled his bounty and gained speed leaving the crowd (and the merchant) behind. Having a cocky nature, the boy could help but gloat while running backwards.

"Your goods have been stolen by GTK. **The Great Thief Katsuya** !"

Laughing out loud, the pompous thief never saw the tall burly man step in front of him. The inevitable happened; Katsuya bumped into the man, dropping his loot as big strong arms restrained him. "What the… Hey! Let me go, you big…" Katsuya kicked about in vain and panicked when he saw the big fat merchant from earlier approach them. The pig merchant was sweating…well…like a pig, and Katsuya couldn't help but smirk at him: at least he gave the fat man a run for his money, maybe the merchant will drop dead form a heart attack or something.

"Good work Ali…you caught him." Huffed and puffed the tired pig man. The bastard burly man, Ali, sniggered. "I just had to run in front of him and intercept him. He was too busy running from you to notice me boss."  The boss smirked, "Well, you're quite pretty for a street urchin." He griped Katsuya's skin and marvelled at it's paleness. Golden hair and pale skin was a really rare combination in this constantly sun bathed part of the globe. "I bet you'll be quite the slave, now won't you?" 

Katsuya was more than disgusted at the man before him. "If you think you'll lay a hand on me, then that little run you just had must have pumped all of your fat into your brain! You fat pig!" With that, Katsuya spitted on the fat man's face.

"You bitch! I'll show you!" Just as the man pulled back his fist to hit the blond, Ali screamed in pain giving the blond the time to drop himself on the floor thus causing the boss to hit Ali's stomach instead of Katsuya's face. Ali doubled over with a '**ouf'.** Katsuya looked behind Ali to see who he was waiting for. "Took you long enough. I thought you would never show up, Ruby!"  The creature let out a shrill shriek in response. Hearing the noise, the fat merchant stared in disbelief at the creature. "It's…It's… a red eyes black dragon!" The merchant couldn't help but stutter at the sight of the rare ferocious dragon. Even in it's compact form that was as big as an alley cat, the dragon was a force to be reckoned with since the beast could still breath fire and bite with it's ferocious teeth.

Seeing that the merchant was almost wetting his pants, Katsuya quickly gathered the fallen stolen goods. Unable to hold it anymore, he couldn't help himself to still be cocky. "You better run and fast you pig, Ruby kind of likes the taste big round pigly man like you." He then laughed when the man fled for his life, leaving Ali unconscious. After giving the unconscious man a few kicks, he quickly left the scene red eyes perched on his shoulder.

-_-_- **Night** -_-_-

"The look on that bastard's face when he saw you was so **hilarious**!" Katsuya Jounouchi (or just Jou for his few friends) couldn't stop laughing while he tried to explain to his best friend Ruby just how he got caught by the merchant.

They were back at their hideout, which was actually Ruby's nest and Jou only modified it and build a little shack with wood and stones. The nest was situated on top of a tall old building where you could see a big portion of the city and admire the palace. Jou was currently lying in a bed of palm tree leaves that Ruby normally used to make her nest. The leaves were always fresh since Ruby always replaced them for both of them when the leaves dried up. The red eyes in question laid near him on the leaves growling her disagreement at Jou's cocky attitude. "Oh come on Rube, he was asking for that remark. And anyway, I told you I want to be the most renowned thief in all Egypt so they need to know the name of who stole their goods." He threw a small piece of stolen ham to the dragon who quickly swallowed it.

It had always been Jou's goal. To be renowned for something, to be either admired or feared by the people and also by the nobles and even the pharaoh! That, and he wanted to have adventures, see hidden treasures be rich and stuff… He decided that since he already was a thief in order to survive, he would be the greatest thief there was. He would be GTK(Great Thief Katsuya) the king of thieves! ^-^ 

While making his way to the main city, he discovered a cavern where rested a shadow monster: The red eyes black dragon named Ruby. 

After quite the adventure, they became friends and were inseparable ever since.

Shadow monsters were creatures that came from the shadow realm, they possessed weird powers and usually hide in dungeons, tombs or caverns. Nobles domesticated them and used them in duels where sometimes your soul was sent to their realm as an offering. Owned shadow monsters possessed 3 forms. 

There was their original form; the form in which they appear in duels or in the wild.

Their 'compact' form; smaller than their real form, they usually take this for to either stay close to their masters without being seen, or to hide.

And their 'shadow' form. In this form the monster is sent back to the shadow realm and waits for the next time they'll be summoned by their master. No one knows what they do there…

( A/N: Okay. Back to Jou's tale)   

 "You know Ruby," said Jou when realisation hit him. "I think we're done doing only petty thieveries. If we want to be renowned, we have to do something big. Something that even the Pharaoh and is council can't ignore." He sat up and looked at questioning red eyes, a mischievous expression on his face that made Ruby cringe in experience… Katsuya had a plan.

Call it a knowing experience…

Call it a premonition from the millennium tauk…

Hell you could even call it an hallucination from the weird thing she hate that Katsuya called cooking…

But Ruby had a feeling things would get wilder from now on… 

-_-_-_- **To be continued**-_-_-_-_-

 Good? Bad? Terribly sucked?

Tell me, I need to know. I always wondered what it would like to write an Ancient Egypt fic. ^-^  Almost every one does it.

Anyways! For once I will try to make the characters interact a little together and (maybe) my story won't suck so much. ^-^ 

**Next chapter**: See what is Jou's 'brilliant' plan!

 **Also**, Katsuya meets a white haired stranger. Friend or foe?


	2. Visiting friends and the art of tomb rai...

Jou-pup : -_- Argh. My inspiration is bone dry!! I'm stuck on one of my fics!! So I guess I'll skip it's turn and write another chapter of that fic. ^-^  

(apologies  to the people who liked "The silver ankh" ) 

Maybe I'll get hit by inspiration…

Good pup: Don't worry…

Jou-pup:  **sigh ** Okay, let's get this fic on the road. I'll manage for the rest. I always do.

Bad pup: No more sap. Let's write!

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I do not own history. Enough said.

**Warnings**: Okay, I'm not sure about this chapter. I don't think I'm in my best right now. -_-  . Oh and from now on I want to warn every one: I know a little about the ancient Egyptian Arch but I won't base my fic on it. **For example**:  I know that Pharaoh's name is not Yami (It's Atem or Atemu or something like that) but he'll still be name Yami in my fic. Other changes will be noticeable or I'll warn you when they come.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Egyptian Daze Chapter 2: Visiting friends and the art of tomb raiding 

Ruby soared through the market place and between alleyways grumbling. Ignoring the local mammals' reactions to her presence, she flew toward the desert out of the main city limits, in search of wild Niwatoris that usually hide around the dunes.

Out of all of Katsuya's plans, this one was by far the foolish on. (and dangerous too!) Raiding tombs of dead nobles was by far one of the most dangerous crime known in Egypt. But she understood Katsuya's reasoning : if they manage to salvage something valuable, he will be rich and a little more famous. But if he gets caught by the authorities… She just didn't want to imagine her best friend's predicament.

Meanwhile, Jou collected the basic items one needed for a good session of tomb raiding. He still needed a good sturdy rope and there was only one place he knew he could get it without trouble: at Mako's place.

---Mako was a friend of his. He was a 17 years old dark skinned foreigner and it was said that he had been found, many years ago, in a ship wreck near the ocean. Mako told Jou that he had been traveling with his father on his ship, just surfing around the ocean, when they were caught up in a storm. The boy seemed obsessed with the ocean and always talked about the sea. Jou, who had never seen an ocean in his entire life, was awed at Mako's tales and sometimes he and Ruby would visit the dark skinned boy and hear his tales. Mako resided in the "rich" part of the city and was known to be the Pharaoh's messenger. He had attracted the rulers attention by coming to the main city aboard a strange contraption that Jou had never seen before. Mako told him that it was a sail boat that he built and made it so it could voyage on sand. (Jou then decided to call it a "sandboat") The Pharaoh decided to make the foreigner his messenger. ---

"Hey Mako! You're here?" receiving only a muffled response Jou ventured further into the house he had just snuck in. "Mako?"

"Katsuya? I'm here."

Following the voice Jou entered a large room where a black haired teen laid on the floor, working on some sort of contraption. "What are you doing again?"

Mako stood up, dusted up his "Egyptian pants" that served as his only piece of clothe and let out a throaty laugh.  "Why, I am working on a new transportation of course!" Jou just looked at Mako's work: all **he** could see was a wooden plank.

"Right… Say Mako, could you lend me some of you homemade rope? I know they are the best in the city."

Mako frowned. With the small scar on his chin, his bare muscular torso and arms, he looked quite intimidating. After a short session of eye-to-eye between the two, Mako sighed and rummaged through a pile of junk lying near his invention. "Jou, you're going to do something stupid and dangerous again are you?" At the blond's silence he continued. "You know you don't have to do this. I can always lend you silver or gold coins, or you can come and live with me. I'm sure the Pharaoh would gladly make you one of his messenger." Done with his advise, he handed a long coil of rope. Jou just shook his head, took the rope and shove it in his bag of stolen goods. "You know I can't become a messenger. Messengers are forbid to learn how to read, but you and I both know that I can read." With that said, the blond made his way out of the house waving his friend good bye. Mako's eyes stayed on the departing boy for a while; he had a bad feeling about all this.

"Be careful my friend…"

It was past noon and the sun was still blazing. Jou quickly jogged toward the desert area, as much as he loved to visit Mako he hated to wander around this part of the city. Mako's house was near the palace grounds and usually the streets were full of palace guards; needless to say that it wasn't the ideal place for a thief like him. It was known that the green eyed terror that served as the royal captain of the guard wasn't very fond of thieves. (1)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ruby was annoyed. Niwatoris were one of the most annoying kind of monsters that roamed the desert. They were weak but extremely nimble, and could outrun the fastest horse or camel that existed. In her small compact form she had no chance of catching them so she turned into her original form. The only bad thing about that, she found out, was that she was gigantic and the dumb Niwatoris could see her miles away. After hours of chasing, she managed to catch one between her claws without killing it. Just in time too, Jou was waiting for her.

**Later**

Jou was busy resting under a tree when he felt a rush of wind signalling Ruby's arrival. "Hey Ruby, you caught him?" A roar from the big dragon and a small cry from the overgrown chicken was his answer. "Good, with this Niwatori we'll get to that tomb without being seen in a matter of minutes!" Jou took out a saddle he stole this morning and put it on the wild chicken, who was too scared to run away. (The Niwatoris are like the Chocobos in Final Fantasy series)  Ruby shifted into her smaller form and hung on Jou's shoulder while the Niwatori ran full speed ahead.

-_-_-_-_-

The sun had already set. Jou, Ruby and the Niwatori stood near a gigantic tomb. That tomb had been build in honour of the mother of the Pharaoh who died not long ago. Jou was sure that no thief had yet ventured into those grounds and the tomb was filled with many valuables. As they approached the tomb Jou turned to Ruby.

"You know you can't get inside Ruby. Tombs are known to have traps that keeps wild shadow monsters away, you'll get killed if you enter." At the dragons whines he answered. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just look out for Drumstick okay?" The Niwatori warked indignantly at the dumb name he was dubbed. After searching for an entrance, all they found was a small whole in the wall; definitely made by a monster of some sort.

"Seems like today's my lucky day." With that, Jou squeezed himself in the whole. Ruby and Drumstick were left on their own.

---- **later** ----

'Man, this place is creepy.'  It had been a while that Jou cautiously wandered through the halls of the tomb. All he had seen so far was a lot of hallways. The thought of being lost inside the tomb for the rest of his life slowly drawn on to him when he found out he was lost. "Oh man, I'm lost." Trying not to panic he took a random path to an hallway….. only to come face to face with a gigantic stone blocking the way. Using the small torch he had lit a while ago, he noticed the strange carving on the stone. Taking a step back he noticed, with a sense of doom, that the carving was in reality a drawing of a Koumori Dragon. The beast must have been sealed as a guardian or something. 'Lucky for me he's not awake yet.'

A low growl proved him otherwise. 'Oh Ra! I'm dead!' Jou thought, dropping his torch just as the giant stone tablet glowed and in it's place stood a Koumori Dragon. The dragon's yellow eyes blinked at the intruder, and with a high pitched roar attacked the blond.

Jou quickly dodged the attack and ran for his life, dragon close behind him.

As he rounded up a corner he looked for a place to hide. All of the sudden a hand whipped out of the shadows, grabbed him and pulled him in a hiding place. A hand found it's way on Jou's mouth, keeping him quiet while the Koumori Dragon passed by them. When he was sure the dragon was gone, Jou pushed himself out of his captor/saviour's arm and turned to look at him/her/it.

It was a boy that looked around his age and height. He was tanned skinned and had white hair. The boy was dressed in a red and white coat and "Egyptian pants". Jou blushed a little,  entranced at the boy's bare chest; he wasn't that badly build. Slowly the blond lift his head and inspected the white haired boy's face. Dark brown eyes stared at him and Jou couldn't help but wince at the nasty scars that were right under the other's right eye. Jou took a cautious step back. Dark brown eyes locked with honey brown eyes and Jou felt like the other was wondering what he was going to do with him. Finally, Jou decide to speak. "Hey, my name's Katsuya Jounouchi." He attempted a friendly handshake. "Thanks for saving me from that dragon."

The dark brown eyes narrowed a little, calculating something. The white haired boy then smirked and shook Jou's hand. 

"You must be another thief." Said the blond, noticing the other boy's golden rings. 

'This guy must be after valuables too. I should stay with him for now, he'll lead me to the treasure for sure.' Jou couldn't help but smile at the thought.

The other thief smiled too, although it looked more like a sadistic smirk. "Why yes, I am. And my name is……Akuma" (2)

**End of chapter2**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**1- I wonder who is that green eyed guard captain? Do you know who is it? :P**

**2- Akuma!? Who is Akuma? ^-^ I'm in a mystery mood today. **

--Reviews-- ACIDFLOWER 

^-^ Thanks.  -_- But like we say: It's easy to write a great story, but it's easier to mess it up.

Alostblackcat 

It does sounds cool, maybe I should write summaries more often.

Leaf  Zelindor 

^-^ Heh. I thought it was cute too. But I hope it's not too Pokemon-ish (Well, the REBD doesn't go around and say her name over and over again…)

Anon 

Ruby loved your ham. She nagged me for more Ruby-time in hope of getting more ham.

Sd-snow-vixen 

^-^ Happy to know it caught you attention.

Joey fanatic 

It was your challenge that made me want to update.  ^-^ My fic inspire people? That's cool.

**Cat in the web **(I like your nick)

**Snicker** What made you think that it was a Seto/Jou story? ^-^  I'm still debating about the pairing. I think I'll try every one possible than ask the readers opinion.

**youko-moon**

Thanks! I like Ruby too!

^-^ That's all for now peeps. Please read and review, comments are welcome and constructive critics are more than welcome.

**Next chapter** : Who is Akuma, what does he want with Jou? 


End file.
